Young Justice:Darkseid
by KyloRen2545
Summary: Enjoy! The thrilling journey of what would have happened in a season 3 of w heroes,new villains,a great new story!I am sorry for the inconvenience but Chapter 3 is at the very bottom of the chapter list! Update:I am so sorry,it won't let me add the missing words to the third chapter so some of the paragraphs will not make ease review it asking what you want to know.
1. Chapter 1:Changed

It has been one year since the death of Wally,since the demise of team,or most of them have moved on,Dick has left the team,Aqualad now has dreadlocks,Superboy and Megan are more calm and sociable now,but he still has some anger issues,Lex Luthor has become president but secretly still works as a villain,and they are still protecting the world.

Fire spread across the city,bombs being running,screaming in terror...unknown creatures,killing...as a ship...hovers over the ground,scattered with ...beat...as a creature of death and pain...rises above them."I...have...risen..." The voice booms then...echos...and fades."Ahhhhhh!" Me'gan sits up...she sees her dresser,scattered with was dark out still with moonlight shining through the pants as she tries to remember this bedroom door opens..."Megan...are you alright?" Conner stood there in his sweats and a plain grey t-shirt."Yes...I'm just you."She answers."Ok,if you need anything,I'm right down the hall." He says as he starts to walk away."Wait Conner." "Yes?" "May I?" She asks." Of course." He goes and sits on her raises her hands to the sides of his close their eyes...she sifts through his mind...finding calming thoughts...as she drifts to sleep."Goodnight Megan." He says as he kisses her forehead

Morning comes,the sun shines through the windows of Mount room is calm...except for this one...Connor lightly opens his nightstand next to him with a picture of Me'gan and a lamp sit to the left of his bed with Wolf's bed on the sits up and slips on his shirt."Ooooh ooh ooh." Something looks around the room,"Hello? Is there someone there?" He asked fists clench as he gets ready to defend himself."Ooooh ooh ooh...AAAH AAH AAH!" A green monkey pops out from under the bed." Ahhhhh!" He the monkey transforms...into Beast Boy." Hahaha,I got ya! Still afraid of monkeys I !" "BEAST BOY!" Well the hallways were no longer peaceful...as Superboy chases Beast boy through the hallways,the rest of the team is in the cafeteria.

Megan sits at a table,thinking."Hey,are you alright?" Aqualad says as he sits down."Oh,yeah I'm fine.I was just...thinking." She looks back down."You seem,scared." He notices." No no I'm fine.I'm just a little sleepy." She smiles."Alright,if you need anything,I am here." He keep eating as Superboy walk in the room."Connor,are you ok?" Megan looks at the scar on his arm."Oh,yeah...a little run in...with a goblin." He says as he takes a tuff of green hair off of his shirt."I would avoid the west corridor if I were you." He says as he walks away."Uhhhh ok." Aqualad says."So Kaldur,how has Art-...I mean Tigris been?" She asks.I don't know,she hasn't been easy to talk to ever since." He answers."I know it's been hard on her...I just want her to know we are here for her." She says."I think all she needs is more time." He says as they look at her.

"Oh Wally,I miss you so much." Tigris sits and remembers her boyfriend,her since Kid Flash evaporated into the timeline and was erased,Artemis hasn't been the is now is her name,but Tigris is now her hero name."Artemis,this is Megen...I'm using telepathy right now...don't push us ,we care about you.I'm so sorry about Wally,and he will always be remembered as one of the best teammates."Miss Martian finishes,but her message isn't taken the right way." I know he's dead,,and I don't want your sympathy,now stay out of my head!" Tigris yells telepathically and Miss Martian is pushed out the trance."Ahhh!" Megan yells out in pain." Megan!" Connor run over and Kaldurr examins her." She will be all look at Tigris."Wha-I-." She mutters,then runs out of the room."No Tigris It's ok,I-" Megan tries to yell."I didn't mean to upset her,I was just trying to help." She says." I don't think she wants...nor deserves our help." Connor says.

Tigris closes her room door."Sniffle,sniff."She gets out a case and starts hears a zoom and a looks over and her door is looks back." Ahh!" "Ohh,sorry,didn't mean to startle you,why are you packing?" The new Kid Flash,(Bart Allen),asks." Sigh,I'm leaving." She said." Why? This place is the best! " He asked again." Because I don't belong-" "Of course you do!" He interupts." I'm leaving,because this place has to many-" " But memories are good!" He interupts again." YOU! I am leaving because of you!If you had been faster that day,maybe it could have made up for Wally and I would still have him!You did this!Now get out of my room and don't bother me again!" She gasped and ran out of the finished and walked out of the room in her regular passes Blue Beetle." Hey girl,where are you going?" He asks."I'm leaving...goodbye Jaime." She says as she leaves.

"What do you mean,gone?" Aqualad asks." She left her communicator behind and said she was leaving...she said it was all my fault...if I was faster...and she was right." Kid Flash says." No,Bart,she was just angry,this wasn't your fault." Miss Martian says."In fact,if anyones,this is my fault." She says." This is no ones all miss him...but we can't do anything about it but...move on." Connor ...Kaldurs communicator rings."I'll be back in a minute he says as he walks a few feet away."Hello...yes it is going should be only a week away from finishing.I got your schematics last night and applied them,they can do this...Nightwing."

"It's Dick now,Kaldur.I'm just checking in on...the project." Dick says through the communicator."It is going DNA filer has excepted and we are moving on two phase two." He whispers." me when you get to phase three."He says." Like I said,about a week,and will do...and Nightwing...we miss you here." Kaldur says.A sigh is heard and the call ends."Phase three will work...it has to."Dick says to sits on a couch,leaning forward.

It had all been quiet that day,until," Alert,alert." The team formed into the main hall."Computer,open alert." Kaldur opens a map." A break in at Military Base sub-D." The computer says."Alright team,suit up." Connor all suited up,and headed for the outer skirts of the arrive at the seemed to be quiet...to quiet for a break in."Come in,is everyone in position?" "Copy that." Says Superboy." Ditto." Kid Flash says."I'm here." Says Miss Martian."Connor,can you see anything?" Kaldur tries to look through the walls of the base,but can't."No,it's lead lined steel." He says,feeling a bit helpless."All right,head for the roof everyone." Kaldur they get up to the roof,they look through the top paneling,but can see nothing."Wait,someone's unpacking a crate in the far left corridor."Megan says."I see him...Megan,now." Kaldur phases them through as they drop to the floor."You,Stop!" Kid Flash yells."Screeeeeech!" "Ahhhhhh!" The team hold their ears shut as the creature lets out a ear numbing screech."I can see him." Connor runs at it,but the second he does he gets blasted back by beams."Connor!" Megan yells."Get that thing!" He yells the creature leaps up and disappears into the shafts above."Split up...and keep a look out." Kaldur says.

that is heard are footsteps...and the flutter of wings."Has anyone got visuals on this thing?" Connor asks telepathically." ." Everyone click...click click.A sound was heard in the shafts,followed by the sound of wings."Ok,I'm gonna see if-." "Kid,look out!" Connor yells as a fireball flames towards him."Ahhh!" He yells runs over and extinguishes the flame."Screeeech!" The thing swooped from the ceiling and grabbed Kaldur."'Grunt'" The creature knocks him out."Raaaaaaaarrwww!" Superboy yells as he claps...and a wave of air knocks the creature against the falls to the ground,still creature stands up and grabs the thing it came for,and flew out the window."Kaldur...are you alright." Megan his strength,he nodded his head."What was that thing?" Kid Flash asked."Well,let me Kaldur was knocked out,he saw I can reach through,I can find the mental image." Megan put her hands around his ...the creature...coming at her...large,yellow eyes...a body like a bat..but teeth...large pointy begins to stop,when she picks up something ...more of these creatures... backs out of his head"Ahhhh." She groans as she holds her head."Megan,are you ok?" Kid Flash asked."Yes...I will be is what it looks like." She says as she stands up and gives them each the image in their mind."Well we know what it looks like,but why was it here?" Connor asks."It took a 7-bg4 type is a bomb...and a pretty powerful one at that."Kaldur says."Why does it need it,is what we need to know." Kid Flash says."Well we know for sure...it cannot be something good." Connor all agree," Alright,lets get back to the the all go back to the ship,Megan trails behind...'What is going on with me'.

The next day,the team was and Aqualad were training through weights,Miss Martian and Zatanna were working on mind tricks and levitation,and the other were doing fighting skills and still wondering what happened last night,especially Megan."Kid,aren't you gonna train?" Asks Blue Beetle to Kid Flash." Nah hermano,I prefer protein shakes."He says as he slurps one down."It's my special recipe of protein powder,whey,milk,cat food,hay,dog kibble,and bananas." Beast Boy says as he comes up next to Kid Flash look at his cup and back up again."Meh,not that bad." He says as he slurps more mountain then starts to stumble and quake."What's happening!" Yells Miss rumbling starts to get louder"It's getting closer." Connor I flaming thing hurdles through the mountain and into the equipment scattered and was on fire."The fire,ahhhhh." Miss M falls to the floor." Get Megan out of here." Connor steps forward and inhales,sucking in the fire and smoke,then blows it ,after a deathly battle against the monstrous Doomsday,found his powers and now has heat vision,freezing breath,super breath,and flight."What is that thing?" Kid asks."Kaldur covers it with water...and they all back away."It-...it's an alien...a girl alien."Blue Beetle answers.

"Shhhh,she's waking up."The team gathered around this alien,wondered what this thing is,as she starts to awaken."Ahhh...whe-...'gasp'...Goo laa mignor lap! Sig tai org daa!" The alien rises out of the bed,looking to be anywhere around 16-18,with her eyes glowing green and green energy surrounding her hands,she yells a foreign language." Miya bignorp ballah glorp." " Uhhhhh,hi,I'm Kid Flash,I can run super fast and I carried you in here,sooooooo-" He pauses as she starts to go at him." so please don't hurt me!." He said stops in front of him...staring angrily at him,then kisses team gasped as she eyes glowed white and she eyes still closed,he mutters out,"uhhhhh-...what?" He hovers above the floor and eyes stop glowing,"My apologies.I was confused and scared and would you kindly tell me where I am located?" The woman Martian steps up." Hi,I'm Megan,I'm a martian." "I know what you are.I am Starfire...I am a Tamaranean." She says."I have heard of your species but never met any.I'm glad to meet you."She says."How did I get in this medical facility?" She asks."Actually this is a mountain,Mount Justice is it's actually crashed through you remember anything?" Connor asks." No,I do not,it was kind of you to do this but these garbs are not appreciated." She says...as she takes the gown off."Whoa whoa put it back on." They all yell."I am sorry,I am not used to these such rules."She says."Well we are soooooo...just keep them on." Kid Flash says.

They give Starfire back her clothes and give her some sat in the medical bay,eating...a Martian comes through the door and sits with her."Hi Starfire,I'm here to talk." She says as she sits down."What would you like to know?" "Well,not much really,we want to know where you came from and were on fire when you were muttering but no words were heard."She says."So you would like to read my mind?" She asks." "Yes,I you don't want me to." She says."No,it is fine.I too would like to know why I am here,as well."She ,then may I?" She asks as she raises her hands to her head."Of course." She answered.'Ok Me'gan,here we go.'

"I don't trust this if she is,or was,working for Reach?" Connor asks as they watch through the window of the medical bay."I don't think so,hermano,I mean...she's orange...and they were green." Blue Beetle says."How about if we don't have anything smart to say...don't say anything at all." Connor says."Now now,Connor...is that the way we talk to friends." A voice look around and see..."Dick?! Is that you?" Blue Beetle asks."Yep,it's me." He answers."I like the mullet man." Kid says." Thanks." He responds/Then the girls walk in."Oh no..." Kid Flash mutters."DICK! YOUR BACK!" They all say as they rush over and hug him."Yes...ok ok...it's nice to see you,Zatanna,Bumblebee,and-...wait wheres Barbera?"He asks." I'm here." She turns to find her coming...in a wheel chair."Barbera...what happened?" He asks as he kneels down."Just a run in with Joker...no biggie.I work as a navigator slash filer here now.I help navigate through missions,and it's Oracle now...Oh...I missed you Dick."She says as she hugs him."I missed you to Barbera."He says.A tear runs down his face...'If only I hadn't left...maybe she would still be...' He thinks."So why are you here?" Asks Connor."He is here because I called ...have been working on something...that is finished."Kaldur says as he walks in."What is it?" Kid asks."Follow us...

Back in the Medical Bay,Megan reaches through Starfire's mind,and finds something...Fire...a planet with tall buildings burning to the ,the ones like that creature from the warehouse that night, swooping from the skies,taking ,being shot and pushed into a volcano.A monster...leading the attack.A girl,afraid...taken..her family calling out,"Koriand'r!" As their shot down...her home...a palace... is taken aboard a ship..,the one from Me'gans dream,destroying is being tortured... monster laughs,and throws her into a pit leads into space,where she falls to earth."'Gasp'!"Megan takes a breath and backs away."What? What have you seen?" She asks."You...your home...is ...by a dark creature,and he's here."

Stirefire stands,confused,mortified."Show me." She says."What?Why would you want to know something like this?" Megan asks." I do not...I would like tho see the animal I will inflict massive pain and death please,show me my memories." Megan mind still refused the idea,but they were her memories."Alright,here." She says as she lifts her ,her face struck with surprise,grief and sorrow,could not believe what she was remembering.A tear dropped from her eye...as Megan stopped."My...family...my home..." She whimpered."Do you know who that was?" Megan asked."Yes...that...was Darkseid." 'He was the one in my dream...and those creatures...they're here.

"So you led us to the basement?" Blue Beetle asks." It is a nice basement." Kid Flash jokes."No...we led you to this." Aqualad says as he pushes a lights flicker as the ground shakes...part of the floor starts to turn...and in seconds a machine appears." that?"Kid asks."This...is a as to what..."took"...Wally from see,when Wally was taken,he wasn't vaporized,well he was, but his speed force was left in the rift of space he was taken machine will crack that rift and pull the speed force back bringing his speed force together it will reconstruct what it was living inside because it still has his atoms and dna in it didn't take one try to get his speed had to open the rift numerous times to collect all of the atoms for reconstruction." Dick explained."So...you can get him back,but the speed force cannot possible have enough dna left in it to remake him." Oracle asked."That is why we have this." Aqualad says as he holds up a container with a hair in it."This...is one of Wally's put this in the machine,and it drew the speed force from Wally back...we can bring Wally back."The team gasped."We can get Wally back,but we have to do it now." Dick says."Ok,let's do it!" Connor comes up to Dick,"This could bring the whole mountain down."He says."That's a risk I'm willing to take...for a friend."Dick says as he goes to the machine...and presses the button.

Wind,violent wind rushed through the team held onto anything they could,as the machine rumbled and power was starting to drainas the lights were flickering." It isn't working!" Kaldur yells out."More time...give it a little more time." Dick yells holding onto a crate."Switch it off,he isn't here...it is not working." Connor yells."Dick,please!"Oracle yells."Wait...I see something!"Dick walks against the wind in the to stay standing,he walks forward."DICK NO!" Barbera yells."Shut it off!" Kid Flash ,with no choice, crawls to the switch...and deactivates it.


	2. Chapter 2:Home

Artemis walks down the crisp wind blows her shivers as she sky a dull grey,and light snow begins to walks up to a small,city house that looks similar to all the others on the unlocks the door and opens .She felt as if her life had no meaning puts her bag on the floor and her coat on the sits down on a dark red couch and puts her legs up...and picks up a picture of she can remember is the giant vortex sucking Kid Flash out of remembers,what no one knew was Her and Wally got married in secret,they didn't tell anyone because they didn't want to risk affecting the this made it even harder on Artemis...

She sits on the couch and flips through her phone,and finds a message." 'Beep' Hey Artie,its Wally." The message starts to gasps at his voice and starts to cry." I know it's been rough these past few family,the always remember...there is always good after all of a storm,there's a rainbow,after your sick,you healthy as a 's been tough for you,I know.I will always be there for you,sweetheart.I love you so ." The message lies there on the couch,unable to hide her tear as she sobs."I love you too,Wally." She mutters."I love you,too."

Back at the Mountain, "Cough everybody ok?" Connor yells." Dick!" Oracle room,full of dust,started to clear."I don't see...wait look!" Blue Beetle all go,and find Dick lying on the floor...with Wally right next to him." Wally!" Everyone helped him up as Dick stood up, unconscious,they carry wally upstairs."Megan...you might want to come to the main hall."Sonnor says get him to the main room."What happened is everyone ok?What was that shaki-...Megan says as she flies in the room...and sees him."Wha-how...Wally!" She goes over to him.A tear runs down her wakes up for a slight moment."Hey Miss M...I like your hair."He says as he dozes off lets out a chuckle."How did this happen."We reversed his death...so to speak." Kid Flash says.'Wait till Artemis hears.' Megan thought.

Eyes open,finding themselves in a bedroom."'Gasp'Where...what the heck?" He asks as he sits looks at himself...puzzled"But I was...dead...uhhhhh... something screwy's going on here." He says."Ditto." A voice his whole team appears."Guys..." "Welcome back,Wally." Dick says."How am I back? What happened?" He asks."We built a machine that brought you back." Kaldur says." Wait sooooo...am I half robot?" He laughs." Nope,your one hundred percent Wally." Megan says."It's good to have you back,Kid." Connor says." Ok how long have I been gone,this guy is actually being nice?" He chuckles."I wouldn't say that,right Beastie." He says." DO NOT BE FOOLED! HE IS A MONSTER!"Beast Boy says

"Hehe...wait...wheres Artemis?!" Wally asks." She took your death pretty hard...she left yesterday,we don't know where though." Megan says."Oh,I know where." He says." Oh yeah,do I still have my speed?" He asks." You should,the machine brought back everything that was taken." Ok just wanted to make sure so I wouldn't hurt myself or somethin'." He says as he zooms out the laughs as the walk out,but Dick stays in the puts up his arm and a computer screen pops up."Play video." He says as a video starts to play." Ok just wanted to make sure so I wouldn't hurt myself or somethin'." Wally says in the video."Rewind then play in slowmotion." Juuuuuust waaaaaant tooooooo mmmmaaaa-" "Stop." He says."Zoom in left foot." He says as it sees...something... then looks up is surprise.

As Wally runs through the city,he thinks,'This is so weird...being dead for a year and coming back...yeah seems like something that would happen in my life,wait here's the house.'He stops in front of her runs up to the door...and he knocks."I'm coming!" She opens the door to find...nothing...but a gust of wind."Heeeelo?" She closes the door." Kids."she starts to say as she turns...and sees." Hey babe...I'm back." "Wa...Wa...Wally?" She stumbles and starts to back up and she falls,but he catches her."Don't worry,I'll always be here for you." He says."Wally!" She says excitingly as they both share a as they do...his body...yet to fast to see...flickers.

"Anyway Wally,bring Artemis back with you,we are ,see ya in a few,bye." Dick says as he shuts his phone off."Wally is on his way."Dick says to Kaldur."That's wonderful...but what's wrong with you?" He asks." Nothing...just a video I watched." He says." Kaldur suspects something,then Megan comes out."Kaldur,we have to get out of here,we have to leave." She says in a rush."Why,what is the matter?" He asks."Darkseid is here." Starfire says as she comes into the room."Hello,I'm glad your ok."Dick says to her." Thank you,but I am not the problem at hand.I am Koriand'r,Darkseid burned my home,my people,and took me as a hostage,thought me dead,so he threw me to earth,where I crashed here,and came to warn all of you about...him."Starfire explained."Wait,Darkseid? Who's that?" Blue Beetle asks."He is a being of destruction and conqueror who thinks he is the only one worthy of this universe,so he travels the whole universe,killing off species and destroying entire planets to fulfill his dark he destroys everything,he takes one hostage,so he can kill it and end that race with pleasure,and that is what I was." She says." That creature the other night,that was a Parademon,they work for Darkseid." Megan says."They are stronger than you can imagine,with eyes that blast lasers, and have fire launchers that can take down buildings in one means to destroy your home...planet earth is in terrible danger...and must get ready...for war." She says as Wally speeds in."Heyho everyone time to parrrrrrrtay...uh...did I miss something?" He asks as everyone looks at him.


	3. Chapter 4:Day 1

Dick stood in the room of the fallen teammates...Robin,Rocket,Wondergirl...and Kid Flash.A whole world...in three days...going to be destroyed without them,but if he help he could just lead them...into their deaths.'What should I do?' He wondered."You should stay." Oracle said as she came into the looked over and asked,"How did you know that?Did you get telepathy since I was gone?" "No...I just know that face.I've known you since you were a kid, I am only a bit older than you,but still,I know you...and your faces." She says."Glad you know me so well,then you know what I will end up doing." He says." And what is that?" She asks as she moves in front of him." I'll lead...fight...and fail all over again." He says." What do you mean?" She asks looks down and says." Wally...his death." He says." Dick! You know that wasn't your fault." She says." It was under my leadership though.I was never ready for this...to lead a 's why I left." Dick finishes." But you didn't have one took that as your one put his death on you...except knew that his death was an accident...but for you to take it on yourself?" She says."Listen...why do we fall?" She asks." Oh,come on Barbara,not this." "Dick...why do we fall." She asks again,but this time...into his eyes."So we can learn to pick ourselves back up.I know I does this have to do with the conversation?" "It's the meaning of we fail,or think we did...we try let go of the past...embrace the is if there is a future...we need a leader, need you." She looked up."Thanks Barbara." He says."Awwwww that's so cute..." Kid Flash said as they look over to find him standing in the doorway."If you guys are done here,we cleared the rubble and got the computers all working." He he zooms over to Dick..."So...are ya in?" He and Kid Flash stare at looks up,with a smile."Let's do this." He says.

Back at Wally and Artemis's house."Ok,the trembling stopped and it looks safe outside." He says as he sits on the couch with her."Whats the matter,Hon?" He looks up at him."Nothing...just thinking." She answered as she looked out of the window."You think we shouldn't have left?" He asks." No no...well...maybe.I don't know...it seems this is when we are needed most...how can we not help?" She says."It is not bad to want a life, things may seem bad...but the team can handle it...and if they don't we all die...but especially if Dick is there,he will make sure the earth is A-ok." He says as he hugs her." Your right...why worry?" She says as she cuddles into his looks outside...thinking over what he had just said.

Lex sits in his chair,smiling."You do not have to hide,Boy Wonder."He says."I dropped that a long time ago,Luthor,but I'm not here to talk."He says as he walks up to his desk."Nice to know you can get into the oval office so easily,but how can I help you?" He asks."What is your connection with Darkseid? I know you're up to something." He smiles."I am the president of the united states,now why would I team up with a tyrannical villain?" He scowls."I decided to trust you as president,Lex,so if I find out anything,your going down."He says."Dick,you think you let me become president? The people of the USA trusted me,why would I let them down?" He walks to the balcony,"I don't know,but I'm sure you have your reasons."He says as he jumps smiles evily.

whole one knew what to do,not even ...for something to happen."Why aren't we doing anything...we were given orders...to save the earth and here we are...helpless." Connor says." Well maybe we are all to scared to step we do,and fail...that person would have failed the entire earth...think about that." Blue Beetle says to Connor." Well we shouldn't be,We shouldn't be hiding." He says as he stands up."And we won't have to anymore." Dick says as he walks into the room with Oracle."Nightwing is B to the a to the c to the k!"Kid Flash yells as he comes into the room."Whoa,Hermano,is that true?" Blue Beetle turns to him,"I never should have left,Hermano."He says."It's time I lead us...without hiding from my are a team." He says." And your our leader." Kid Flash says."Now who's in?" Kid puts his hand comes over."I'm in" "You got my vote,Hermano." "Dude,totally!" "Let's do this"..."You got it,bro." They all say."I as well." Starfire says as she puts her hand in."If I am welcome,that is?" Dick smiles,as he puts his hand on top."TITANS...Go." He finishes as they all throw their hand up into the air.

"We were given orders,TITANS,and it's time to obey have three days to figure out how to beat tells me that he won't take it easy on night,the team found one of his Parademons on retrieved a bomb,we don't know why,but it cannot be goo-" Dick stops as he is interrupted."An empty threat." Connor says."What if...he told us we would be dead in three seven days,why not now...unless he is can' if he needed the bomb because he needs this stuff to destroy us?"Connor finishes."Connor,you may be onto will be sending more if that is the bomb will not wipe out the whole earth,in fact the bomb of that size could only take out a building or two." Dick says." Maybe since...well nevermind." Starfire chimed in."What?" Nightwing asks."Well,earth is a lot bigger than Tameran,so maybe the bombs will be used as weapons against them...instead of going around this whole planet,they can bomb a city and kill whoever is left." She says."So the bombs will be used against us during the war...Blue Beetle,run the schematics for all the most powerful weapons of the these three days...we have to get ready for this ,Megan,you two need to move the rocks out of the way of the entry way."

"The rest of you,Beast Boy,Oracle,Bumblebee,Kaldur,Bart,...suit up.I need you all in this...together."Yes sir." Kid Flash yelled."What about me?" Starfire asked."You...If you want to be in this team...you need a do I."He says." I can help with that." Megan shifts costumes over their clothes." For Dick,your original costume." she says." Wait,could you make it...red?" He asks."Yes." She Nightwing symbol shift to red."As for you,Star,I took your Tamaranean clothes and made you something...a bit more comfortable." She says as the costume floats about the shifts it onto her." Oh,thank you, is most wonderful."She says."Thanks Megan."He says."Dick...You might want to see this!"Blue Beetle called out.

Blue Beetle pulls up the screen.A ship,hovers over the city with creatures spewing out."Why are they here,he said in seven days?" He asked."No,he said in seven days it will be destroyed...meaning all life will be gone...and he can destroy the war is starting as we speak."Nightwing says."We have to get out there!"Kid Flash yelled."I know... the war has begun,or is has a ship above the city ready to unleash his power on us.A group of Parademons have come out of the ship and are on their way to the south side of the ,Bumblebee,Aqualad,Blue Beetle,Beast Boy,head to the city and protect the ,Miss M,Kid Flash,your with have to get up to that ship and destroy ,try to hack into the ships if you can't download some data that might help we do this...we will have come out of hiding and revealed ourselves to is no turning back from we die...we die as a team."Nightwing says."Starfire,stay behind with Oracle for now...the rest of you...it's time...TITANS...GO!"

The city... the people... ,Beast Boy,Kaldur,and Kid Flash(AKA) Squadron 1,quietly searched the city."Nothin' in the park." Kid Flash reports."There is no one on third-sixth avenue." Kaldur says."Me and Blue can't find anyone are they?" Bumblebee said."I'll try using my scanner,maybe I can pick up some life readings."Blue Beetle switches on infrared...and starts to look."Nothing yet...nothing...noth-BUMBLEBEE LOOK OUT!" He shouts."Screeeeeeeech!"A creature turns visable and shoots her."Ahhhh" She yells out in pain as she collapses."Report...Bumblebee is hurt...and they are invisible."Blue Beetle then."Scccccccccccccccccrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeccccccchhhhh"" Blue Beetle turns,a swarm of Parademon,destroying everything in their way,heads for him."Uhhhhhh we have a situation and eighth...HELP!"He creature hovers over him,drooling,as it takes it's shot."No!" The creature looks over and is smashed into the ground."Gee Beastie,thanks." "Don't thank me yet." He says...and hundreds more flood towards them."Ready?...GO!"Kaldur yells." AHHHHHHH!"The cry as they run into battle.

The ship hover over the team...quietly boarding the ship."Alright,once we board the ship,we have to get to the main control room."Nightwing says as they board the ship."It will be likely that more parademons will be on board,so keep an eye out."He come in through a hatch,and they are are three different ways to go."Alright,split up,Megan set up a telepathy field around the ship."He says."I am trying,but something is blocking my field,I can't put it up."She says."Well,good thing I brought these."He says as he gives them each a communicator."Make contact if you find the control room."He says."Bart,stay back in case we need to make a quick escape." He nodded."Alright,let's go." He says as they start to run through the ,runs into trouble."Guys,I've got parademons."He says."Yeah,we noticed."Superboy says as he sounds struggled."Yeah,I found a hoard as well."Miss martian says."Keep fighting,we have to get back to earth alive."Nightwing jumps up and scissor kicks two parademons and punches throws his nightsticks into two others and kicks another."Screech!" One shoots at him but he jumps out of the way,grabs it's wing,and slams it into the lie on the floor,unconscious."Guys I got mine down,do you read? Guys...GUYS?"He says...as no answer comes though.

"Hya...hah!" Blue Beetle cries as he beats down a parademon and blasts takes one and whiplashes him into another two and he splashes two blasts three and punches boy snarls as he changes into a gorilla and beats all in his way."Watch it Beasty,you almost squashed me."Bumblebee says."Heh,sorry." He says as a all fight,through packs of the parademons."Carlos!" A woman looks at her kid who was about to be killed."Pedestrian at two o'clock!" Bumblebee cries."I'll get him!" Blue Beetle runs over to him and grabs the kid before the parademon shot him."Go on,get inside." Blue Beetle nudges him inside to his mom."I thought all the heroes were gone?" She asks."They are...but not the sidekicks."He says as he blasts two more parademons."All 's clear here. Let's move on."Kaldur run down the street,not knowing what was coming next.

"Nightwing,come in,Megan?" Superboy says.'Jammed.'He passes some rooms,then walks into a on each side with a main control unit in the comes up to it,and tries to read the couldn't.'Hmmmm."He says as he presses a flicker on around him and a giant,alien piece hangs off the ceiling with cords and mechanical pieces."Looks like I found what was blocking the telepathic ' looks so familiar...like-...oh no." He says as he starts to back away."Nightwing,Megan!" He screams as he runs out of the room and through the ship.

Megan hovers above the parademons she hovers to the ground and starts to walk passes passes a room,that was on fire."Ahhh." She screams,but she wasn't being affected by it."What?" She says as she moves closer...she starts to realise,as she sees buildings and cars,this...was another walks further into the rage of the fire was not hot,yet squinted to Parademons flooded the skies,there was something else...an eye...an eye of something flying through the she looks at it,or tries to,she hears looks around to see someone stuck in the goes to see who it stands up."Connor?" She goes over..."Scrrrreeeeeekkk!" He face...something was on his face.A the whole team was behind him and she was strapped to a building."No! LET ME GO!"She walks up to her."Connor...please." She lifts up a creature,in the shape of a star,and comes towards her."Joiiiiiiin uuuuuussssss." He says." NOOOOO!" She yells as he presses it against her face.

"Megan!Wake up!" Connor yelled."Huh?" She says as she awakens."Connor,I was-it was another vision...I-" She tries to explain."Shhhh it's going to be ok...but we have to get off this ship." He says."Why?" "We have to find Dick,come on!" He says as they run out the door.

Nightwing walked through the halls,looking through each comes to a main door,he hacks it and opens the main control room."Oracle,I'm here." He says into his intercom."Alright,set the device on the main computer and it should open anything secret or hidden." She goes and sets it down,it makes a bleep and whirs as the screen turns on."Alright,it's pulling everything up,I'm going to see if I can..." He says as he continues to pulls up a file marked PLANS."I think I found it."He clicked it,but something came up."Ugh,it's restricted." He said."Open the file marked HACKER and place PLANS into should be able to open it." Oracle places it in and waits."Alright,it's showing...R...E...A...C...H..."He looks up,as he notices what he just looks at the bar."The password...was REACH." He says." DICK!" Connors voice came running into the room."Dick...this is a REACH ship." He says." I know...we have to leave." He turns back to the computer and presses download." WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Connor yells."If we leave we will have no idea what the REACH or Darkseid is doing." He download was at 20%.Then the room flooded with parademons." We have to get this info,fight them off!" He and Megan turn and start to shoots lasers through two and knocks one into three forces two into the airs and swings them into another."Come on,come on." Dick download was at 80%."Hurry up!" Connor and Megan keep a parademon grabs Connor and zaps him."CONNOR!" Megan parademon flies up and presses a button and disappears."NOOOOO!" She yells,she turns and turns a parademon inside out."100! "Nightwing says as he takes the device." He runs forward and punches a parademon."Bart,come get us!" He yells."You got it." He says as he runs through the ship and grabs runs back to the pilots the ship away from the other as they fly through the sky."Squadron one,prepare for pick up." Nightwing says."Roger,the city is clean." Kaldur turns off the communicator."Where's Superboy?" Kid Flash looked back and he set the ship on autopilot."He...He was shot and...captured...he's gone." Megan looks down.'Not again...'

.Everything though the mountain... ,Oracle,and the other team members, top of the mountain ship flies through and team comes out."Dick...did you?" Oracle says."Yeah,we got what we need...but lost something else." He Martian comes out of the ship and flies towards punches him in the face."This is because of you!" She Beetle,Aqualad,and Kid Flash restrain her."You and your data,if you had just done what you said we were going to do he would still be here!" She yells."Calm down,Megan!" Kaldur starts to come to the ground,then face is mad...then turns breaks down in tears and falls to the walks up to her."Megan..."He says as she looks up."We're going to get him back." He stands up and nods."But how?" Oracle says."I don't know." He says as he walks away.

"Uhhhh,wha-..." A patterns on the walls and the ,he tries to pull free."Now now,Kryptonian." A voice says in the darkness."Who are you!? LET ME GO!"He yells."What fun would that be?" The voice says as it gets closer."You are exactly what I need." It looks up as a shadow is thrown over him."Hahahahahahahahahaha!"He looks up at him..."Darkseid..." Then he passes walks over to him."DeSaad!" He man in the purple cloak comes into the room."Yes,my liege?" He says as he bows."My loyal servant,prepare the chamber." He says as he turns and looks at him."Yes sir,may I asks why?" He says."I agreed to turn over one kryptonian,not one is useless...so I will make a better shall help us end these...sidekicks that took down the ship." He says."Yes,my Master."He says as he walks out of the room."Oh I have big plans for you,my kryptonian friend." He says as he walks away.

Darkseid walks into a big control room with one chair in the center and a ginormous screen in front of sits down and presses a button."Yes?" He asks as a face comes was the Ambassador."Did you see what they did!?" He shouts."I am aware of the situation."He says calmly."If they got what they wanted from that ship,we are in big trouble."He says angrily."Even so,Ambassador,I have the kryptonian." "I thought you gave him too-" "That was the man,this is the boy." Darkseid says."Once I do what I need to,those heroes will not stand a chance,once they are done for,the earth shall be yours,and the people...shall be His." He says."You had better,or there will be hell to pay from Him." The Ambassador says as the screen turns black."Oh,I will." He says.


	4. Chapter 5:Day 2

Day two...Captured.A team member,caught by sits in the main room, stands at the computer,trying to pinpoint the location of Darkseid's ,training with what seems to be a new member of the team."When you are fighting,remember to keep your fists are your only defense."He puts her fists up as the walk around each other."Use your powers as your advantage."He says."Now...fight."He says as he comes at punches and she blocks as he swoops at her flies into the air a shoots lasers from her pulls out his sword to he does, she then swoops down and punches flies back and gets knocked into the wall."Uhg." He grunts."Oh,I am so sorry."She says as she helps him up."No,it is is what I was trying to teach you,and you did ...again."He smiles as they walk back and keep fighting.

Dick stands at the computer, searches everywhere on earth and in the vigorously keeps searching,but then something else comes up."Bleep,bleep,bleep." The computer beeps as a distress beacon appears."Titans,we have attack,10 miles south."Dick all come around."Who from?" Kaldur asks."I don't know but he knows who we are so we must know ...Megan,let's rest of you stay here." He says."Wait,may I come?" Starfire looks over at nods."She is ready." He says."Alright..."He walks over to her."Welcome to the team."He says."Now move!" He yells as they head for the ship...and take off.

"Come in!Is anyone there?! Dick,come in!"The voice yells."It's okay,we're going to be okay."He says to someone as he runs behind a backs up against it,then hears a snarl,he looks around,as a parademon comes around the corner."Come in,anyone?!" He whispers..."This is Arsenal,come in!" He bangs the communicator against the box,but it makes a louder sound than he thought it echos through the room,as the snarling...stops.

Not a sound was being sat the with someone as they hunkered beside the snarling had stopped,and all that was heard now were slow breaths...and a flutter of wings."Shhhhhh it will okay."He says to a little boy sitting with him, as they sits takes a breath and sticks his head out from behind the boxes lay across the room as he looks for ducks back down and closes his eyes,as breathing is looks behind the box, breathing,heavier,sounded he looked eyes stared at him as he jumps up and runs."RAAAAAARW!" The Parademon flies down and swoops through the weaves through,trying to escape."Come on,buddy." He says as the little boy tries to catch keep running,until the boy turns around,and hunkers down."LIsten to me,crawl over to me as quietly as you can." He says as he puts his arms boy stands,and looks around,to find two eyes,staring at him through the darkness.

little girl stands,not moving."Come on,babe,you can do it,run." He says to her as he tries to come girl stands there,eyes shot with lifts her foot,and turns and runs as fast as she can."SCREEEEEECH!" It growls and leaps girl runs as Arsenal runs to grabs her and picks her up,but so did the had her coat,as they were both pulling,trying to get the looks at her looked terrified.A tear dropped down her face,as Arsenal...lost his flew off with her and up to the ceiling."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled." DADDY!" She yelled as it went for the window." LIAN!" Arsenal yelled was almost there,till something came crashing punches the parademon and catches her as she flies to the ground as it let's the child go as she runs to Arsenal."DADDY!" She said as they hugged."Oh,baby." He person walked out of the shadows."Hello.." She said."Who are you?" He said as he the ship comes through the window and lands as the team comes out."Are they ok-?" Nightwing says as he look at each other."Dick...it's been a while." He said."It's good to see you,Roy." He says as they shake hands."Is she ok?" He asks Arsenal."Yeah,thanks to her,who is she?" He asks." That's Starfire,she's...part of the team now." Dick says."Actually it's Titans now." He corrects."Titans? Ok then,your the boss,so you got the distress signal?" Arsenal asked." Yes,we didn't know it was you though,we thought that the other heroes were captured."Nightwing said." Yeah...that's a long story." He says as he picks up his daughter."Well you will have plenty of time to tell it back at the Mountain." Nightwings a gust of wind comes through the room."Dick...you called." A voice says."Yeah,we have it under control now." He says." Aww man...you didn't leave any for good ole' Wally."He says as Wally stands there,in full Flash uniform."Nah we got it,but we'll call if there is anything else." He says."Ok,make sure of that."He says as he runs out the door.

Wally runs through the streets and into a cashier looked around as he sped by,throwing change on the runs into his house and sets two tubs of ice cream on the table then runs into his bedroom..He takes of the costume and slips it under his there is a knock on the door."Where have you been?" Artemis asks as she stand in the doorway of the bedroom."I went out to get ice cream,for movie night."He says."Well come on then,I have the player ready." She says as she goes smiles,then looks back at his suit.'She can't know,not now.I made her a promise,and she has to believe I meant it.'He thinks,as he walks away.

pain was being brought upon the teenaged kryptonian as he,strapped to an alien device,was screaming with and wires fed through him,into a stands to the side with an evil grimace across his whole ship trembles as power fed through Superboy,into the the power shakes on and off as it all powers lays there,unconscious."DeSaad!" Darkseid yells."Yes,oh humble one."The man says as he enters the room."What has happened?" He asks." The ship does not have enough power to support the with the kryptonians power,unless we get more,the plan cannot be completed."DeSaad says."Send the Parademons for more plan must be complete,for it will help me rule the send them!" He says."Yes,Oh Powerful one." DeSaad says calmly as he walks away."Now that I have this kryptonian,I may complete you,and soon you shall weapon,my clone,my...Supergirl." He says,as he someone walks in."Hello,Superboy."Lex says."LEX?!" He yells weakly."Finally,I will have something good come from my blood."He says as he walks up to the tube."Oh,and if you ever see your team again,say hi from ,Darkseid,beam me down to my office,I have business to attend to."Darkseid flips a switch as Lex evaporates."Superboy maddens and tries to break free,but is zapped and knocked smiles as red eyes glow through the pod and his laughter echos through the ship.

Back at the team had just got back from the rescue mission."So we were taking a walk,then the giant screen appeared in the started talking,and when he stopped the streets poured in with these weren't planning on an attack or anything to happen,but we were had a knife,I had a mini fought them back,while protecting I turn my back though...she was in the sky.A parademon had grabbed dropped Lian into my arms and didn't even then ran for cover,and that's when you guys showed up." Arsenal comes over."We're going to find Cheshire,and Superboy,and the Justice League." Dick says as he stands comes into the room."Dick,another break time at Stanford Chemicals."She says." Barbera?" Arsenal says."Roy?" She says as they come up to each other."It's been so long,it's great to see you again!" She says as they hug."Yeah,sorry i haven't kept in touch." He says."That's ok,but we need to get on this." Oracle says as she wheels over to the computer."It's more than one this time."She says."Alright...Miss M,Aqualad,Starfire,you come with me."We'll see if we can't capture one and see what it ,you and Oracle get the restraints ready."He says."Dick,wait." Megan says." I think there is more to this than just Darkseid.I think there is a third party in this." She says."What do you mean?" I've been having...visions...I don't know how or why...but they are of terror,and Darkseid,but in the most recent one...there was something else.A creature,who wasn't killing,but controlling the earth." She says."When we get back,we can try and find out what you are talking about,but now we need to get to Stanford Chemicals."He says as he walks into the flies in as they fly into the sky and speed away."Gar,Jaime!" Oracle shouts." Yes?" They both say." We need you to watch Lian,we have work to do."She says as they go both look down at the girl."Uh,hey kid." Jaime says."WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She starts to cry as she sits down." Uh,no don-" "Come on man,look what you did." Gar need to be nice." He says as he goes over to her."Hi there,Lian." He says." EEEEEEEEEEEK GOBLIN! " She shouts as she runs away."No come back!" They yell as they run after her." Yeah,nice." Jaime says.

Meanwhile at Stanford Chemicals." HYA!" Starfire shouts as she shoot two parademons into the wall."Take that,glorfhorders!" She and Aqualad fight back to back as they hit and punch through dozens of parademons."Just like old time,huh Kaldur." Dick says as he uses his nightsticks to batter one to the ground." Yes,indeed." Kalder answers as he slings one into the lifts two up and flings them into two last parademon tries to run,but fortunately,Dick called for backup just in case."Where do you think your going?" Wally says as he speeds in and punches the parademon before it flew away."Hey,Wal." Dick says."What,Artemis couldn't come?" He asks."Uhhhhh she's sick,vomiting, 's bad,she probably won't remember so don't try and ask her about ." He says."Um,ok?" Kaldur says."Looks like we got them all." Megan says."Oh hi Wally." She says." Hey Megan." He says." Kaldur,load a parademon into the ship and bind 's see if we can find out where Superboy is."Dick nods and picks one heads to the ship,but as he does,a thick purple beam comes down and pushes them all to the ground."More parademons?" Wally asks."They didn't come like this before...it must be something dif-..."Dick says as something comes down."It can't be!" Dick all look up...as Darkseid comes down through the beam.

"Come back here!" Jaime yells as he chases Lian through the mountain."Grab her,Gar!" He yells as she runs straight for him." Got her!" He says as he shifts into a stops and looks at him."AHHHHHHH!" She yells as she crawls through his legs." GAR!" Jaime yells." Sorry!" He says as they keep chasing Bart walks in with a soda."Hey guys,wassup?"He asks."What does it look like?! We are trying to catch a toddler!" Jaime yells."For how long?" He asks." Three...hours." Gar says as he stops and puts his drink down and zooms forward."Here ya go." He says as he holds the little girl."KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY!" The girl screams and cries."You want a kitty?" Bart and Jaime look at Gar."What?...Ohhhhhhh...right." He says as he morphs into a cat." Kitty!" She says as she crawls over and scoops him up and hugs him."Yeah...please be careful with the kitty...please!" He says and she continues to squeeze him."Awwww." Jaime and Bart say." Come on guys,shut up." He says.

Dick and the rest of the team stand,watching the giant alien ascend from the he lands,a grimace is spread across his face."Sooooo...you are the so called heroes that have brought down my ...none of you look a day over five."He stand there,waiting for his to make a move."Your not going to win." Dick says."Oh,I think I am.I have an army,you have 2nd graders...and without your Justice League...you are even more you have slowed me down,but not for long." He eyes begin to glow as Megan throws herself in front of the team and makes a forcefield around 's eyes shoot dark red beams that hit the forcefield and destroys is forced back and knocked rest f the team runs at jumps up and slashes at him,but he dodges and punches him to the runs in and quick punches every part of him,but it had no grabbed him and threw him against Megan as she was trying to get runs up and jumps on his attaches a electrifier onto his back and jumps activates,but Darkseid simple reaches to his back...and crushes walks up to him and grabs him by the arms."See...you are no threat to me." He says as he begins to pull."But I am!" Starfire says as she eye-blasts him against the falls to the stands and looks at her."The Tamaranean..." He says as his eyes widen this tiniest bit."My name is Koriand'r killed my people..." She says as she flies forward and punches him into the wall."You destroyed my home!" She yells as she punches harder." YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!...and now you shall feel my pain." She says as she backs eyes glow as he sits on the she shoots,his head tilts up and he shoots his beams as blasts meet and cause an fills the room as Starfire flies to the around,she can see she turns though,Darkseid leaps up and punches her to the smoke stands there,everyone else,knocked walks over to two crates and lift them up."DeSaad,beam me to the ship." He teleport beam comes down as he is lifted out of the team,starts to and Kaldur help everyone get onto the picks up a parademon and slings it over his shoulder.

In the ship,everyone rests,tending to their wounds."Oracle...come in."Dick says."Dick,I'm here,are you guys okay?" She asks." We took a beating,from is...powerful...we are heading back now with a prademon." He says." Good,with it we might be able to end this war." She says."If Starfire wasn't there we might all be dead...She might be the key to taking him down...but we have to be more prepared next whole team is needed for this battle." He says." Got ...did he get away with the chemicals?!" She says." Yes,we failed."He says as he turns his transmission off.


	5. Chapter 6:Day 3

The quiet night a ship,patrolling the skies,lights up."DeSaad,maximize the power." Darkseid says as he stands in front of Superboy and the pod."Yes oh supreme one." He says and he pushes a lever ship starts to shake as the pod lights cables going from Superboy's arms and into the pod flooded with his screams in agony and the pod gets even brighter."Maximize it,full power." Darkseid says."But Master,the ship cannot take that kind of powe-..."DeSaad tries to turns and grabs his gives him an evil chokes."Fu-full power." He says as he flips it all the way drops him as the ship trembles and quakes ...all was room was of the power had been sucked from the stands,as the pod pours regains consciousness as something moves in the only light was the electricity crackling in the glowing eyes open as someone walks out."It worked...it actually wor-.." DeSaad starts to shoots him a mad look."I meant,of course it worked,why wouldn't it ." He says nervously."Leave us,DeSaad."Darkseid says."Yes,Master." He says as he scampers walks up to the person."My name,is darkseid.I have given you life,so you shall call me Master." He being walks was a age looked to be 17,her hair ,which was being held up in a ponytail with two needles,was blonde,she wore eyes glowed red,then faded to a light could not speak,for he had been was weak,but was able to mutter,"Ho-...how..."He says weakly."Look who's awake." Darkseid says."Look...oh you do not have a name yet...how about... it is...anywho,Kara,look,your cousin."He says,"What,who is tha-...?" "This,is your equal,except,obviously,evil."He says as he caresses her hair."Because of you she is alive,and because of her,you and your friends will soon be mine."He says."Parademons!" He flutter into the room."Take this one to the will have need of him,and I shall get a handsome price for him."He take Superboy away."Master?" She speaks."So...you can talk." He says."Who was that?" She asks."Do not worry, is nothing but a friends and all of the earth are worms,and we,are shall crush them,and we shall rule the galaxy." He looks down,closes her eyes as if she was she looks up,with evil red glowing eyes,and smiles.

The parademon sit up to a long bed set upright.A blank stare was on his face as he looked through the glass at Miss Martian,Dick,and Kaldur watch it."It hasn't moved...not once." Kaldur says."Miss M,is there any way you could,see what he knows,and where did Roy go?" Dick looks down."I used to be so terrible,the things I did,the people I killed,just for information...the way Connor despised me for doing it...I could never,sorry,and roy left with his daughter to a safe place in the mountains was pretty helpful,though." She says."I'll contact him later,in the meantime,I was raised by the world greatest do you think he got the crooks to sing? Fierce interrogation."He walks into the room."Here's how this is going to are two ways,the easy way and the hard are going to tell me where Darkseid is and where he is holding Superboy,and in return,we will let you go."He parademon looks at him,then looks forward again."Or...you can take the hard way...you can not tell us anything,and suffer."He parademon refuses to look at him."Fine,the hard way."He says as he takes out his nightsticks and walks towards it.

Wally and Megan stand outside of the room,watching beats the creature,yelling the question,"Where is he!".Megan closes her cannot bare to see it."What happened to him?" Wally asks."What do you mean?" She says as he eyes open again."He used to be so calm,so...well not like that,but ever since he got back...he has seemed...different." He says."Dick went through a hard time when you left." She says."So the question is...what happened while he was gone?" Wally stands over a beaten was still breathing,but he left came out of the room."Hey Dick,anything?" Wally asks."Nope." He says as he wipes the blood from his walks and Megan watch him as he walks notices something about Wally's seemed to be...fading."Wally,are you alright?" She asks."Yes...why?" He says as he seems to hid his hand."Just...you look tired." She says."Well you try having your atoms put back together then tell me how you feel and we can get some lunch."He says as he walks away.

The television plays a broadcast."This is president Luthor,and tonight we will offer our surrender to the being known as Darkseid."He screen widens as Lex stands under a giant connection established as Darkseids outline is shown."Who dares contact the ruler of the galaxy?" He says."This is Lex Luthor,President of the United contact you tonight to offer our take it and make you reign short."he finishes."Hmhmhmhmh,hehehehe,HAHAHAHAHA!"Darkseid laughs."You humans are fools,you are to petty to fight?! Well,your surrender is not shall die in in three days time."He finishes as the creen flips off."Well...that...is it."He says as he sits on his chair."The earth is doo-AHHHHH!"He yells as he screen shakes as the broadcast looks at the screen,and appears on Darkseid's ship."Hahahaha, worked exactly as planned.I shall now be part of the earth's undoing! Hahahahaha!" He laughs.

Dick sits in the den part of the sits there, thinks about when Wally died,how he closed his eyes,and remembered."I think I'm going to take a break from the team for a while."He says in his flashback to Kaldur."Are you sure?" Kaldur asks."Yeah." He says as he walks remembers walking to Wayne he opens the door,it was hears presses keys on the piano and the bookshelf moves revealing the runs down to find Ace tied up,Alfred knocked out,and Bruce remembers."Master Dick are you sure about this." Alfred asks as Dick walks up to the batsuit."Yes Bruce is gone,his legacy of the Batman must live on."He thugs every night they are tougher and one night." Come out,come out where ever you are, your not...afraid are you?" Scarecrow asks as he walks through a stands on the rafters,waiting for his moment to strike."Come on out, ...if that is the real what I heard,the League of Shadow captured him,and are torturing ...who has been busting up thugs at night?Could it be...a new Batman?" He closes his eyes."Good,the city will need a new one...after they kill the real !" He laughs."RAAAAARW!" Dick jumps from the ceiling and drops onto Scarecrow, he punches him over and rage being let finally pours out of Scarecrows 's eyes listens for a heartbeat, stands and backs looks down.'What I did was necessary ...for Bruce.'He thinks,then looks through countless ninjas,shooting some finds was badly beaten up." Let's get you outta here."He remembers."You are not leaving with him." Ra's Al Ghul says as he stops Nightwing."Your wrong,Ra's." He blocks."Hya,huh." Nightwing grunts as he hits Ra's with his 's blocks and punches him to the was on his knees."Now,"Batman",You shall die."He says as he raises a he lowers the knife to his back,Dick punches him upside his knifes on the gauntlets ripped through Ra's's face...as he fell to the runs to Bruce,picks him up,and carries him remembers."You are a disgrace!"Bruce yells."I did what I had to to save YOU Bruce!" He yells back."Get out! NOW!" Bruce walks face maddened as a tear drops from his that was around the time he had called Kaldur to check on their sits there,as tears flood his eyes,but also stands and walks back to the main room."Where are you going?" Wally asks."To get answers!" He says as he heads for the Parademon.

"TELL ME!" Dick beats the pulls it up against the wall."Tell me now,or you will be sorry!" He flooded his eyes and the parademon just looked at finally threw it to the reached into a pouch on his belt,and pulled out a cocks it and points it at the Parademon."Dick n-!" Megan yells as the door locks points the gun at it's starts to pull the trigger,when he hears something."." It pulls back the seemed to be talking telepathically."What? What does that mean? " He says." It says it again."." Dick looks at he looks up." Coordinates!" He unlocks the door and runs friends were still at the come into the holds the Aalien."Shhhh it's okay."She looks at her,then closes it's eyes... and sets it down and they stand around it."Dick must have found out something,let's go see."She all go up to him in the main hall."It gave us coordinates."He types it into the computer.A blip comes up."There...that's where Superboy is."He screen shows a location in space."Dick." Megan says as she comes up to him."Let's go get him."She smiles."Wait,I said I would let that parademon go,let me go-" "Dick...it...he's dead."Megan 's eyes widen."It's okay.I don't know what you have been through to make you like this,but it is not worth doesn't prove anything or you did was...just terrible."Megan looks down."But we don't of you judged me when I did,why would it be any better of us to."She smiles."Come on man,let's do this." Wally looks sees his team,ready to be grins."Titans,GO!"

Superboy,chained to the wall,barely able to tries to look for something to free himself,but his strength was weakened."Don't worry Conner,we're coming for you."A voice communicator was still working,but he couldn't use it,only listen.

"Okay Dick,what's the plan?" Megan asks."Infiltrate the ship,rescue Superboy." He says."What if Darkseid is there?" Wally looks back at them."If he is,we work as a is a rescue mission,not a battle,but if it becomes one..."He looks forward again."We'll be ready."He leave the atmosphere of go to the location that the coordinates led them it was.A giant head sit on the long,blue and grey ship sit there in space."How are we supposed to find him in that huge thing!?"Blue Beetle says."Simple,Megan." He says." Me?" She asks."You are going to sneak aboard the ship and find Superboy,we will be near the main hanger bay ,which seem to be on the far left,waiting." Dick says."But there are bound to be sensors or something aboard,so I can't go invisible and I can't just walk in."She says."I know,here." He says as he hands he a vial." What is it?" She asks."It's a sample of parademon it to shift into one and sneak aboard."He opens the vial and touched the skin morphs into a scaly dark green,her costume forms into a yellow suit,her back forms yellow wings,her face forms into a scaly,insect-looking appearance and goggles are put over her two huge eyes."Alright,I'll contact through telepathy when I find him."She says.'I'm coming,Connor,I'm coming."She says as she phases through the of parademons flood the room,buzzing makes her way through the of artifacts and ruins of planets,as if he were keeping walks into a room.A power source that seemed to be powering the whole ship sat in the middle.A console sat in front of showed how much power was being used,and looks at the screen,till she finds,"Aha,cell block 28-XD." She says,but all that comes out is grunt squeal,screech flies through the ship,looking for the encounters two parademons."Screech,grunt grunt."It could not understand what they were saying,but if she didn't say anything they might find her out."Sorry,I have to go...to the bathroom.""Grunt,eeek eek squeck."She turn their heads,then flutter away.'Whew' She continues to fly find the room."Guys,I found the room!" She says telepathically."Hello?" She says again after no one opens the cells are lined up in the circular room.A pod sits in the looks into each one,then sees someone."Connor?" She asks moved forward,"RAAAAARW!" A creature leaps forward."AH!" She tries to grab her through the bars."Not Connor." She says.

She goes to the last cell."CONNOR!" She lays there in his black prison wakes up."Me-Megan?" He asks."Yeah,it's me."She says as she phases through the door and morphs back into herself."Megan!" He says as their foreheads touch."I'm so glad I found you." She says as she unlocks his chains."Megan,we have to get out of here,you have no idea what's going on." He says."I know,Nightwing is waiting near the end of the ship,I'll phase us through and then-...'GASP'!"She stands in the doorway,as he smiles."Dick,we have a problem."She thinks.

Minutes later,"Nothing,it has been 45 minutes and nothing."Kid Flash says."Shouldn't we be doing something?" He looks out the window.'Come on,Megan.'He all of them grasp their heads."Ahhhh!" They yell."Help...Darkseid...captu-..." Megan's voice flows through their grasp their heads, then start to regain their balance."Dick...uhhh what was that?" Beast Boy asks."Megan,she's been captured,we have to go,now!" He says."Then let us go!" Starfire opens the door,she flies into space and to the side of the ship." 'Sigh' Come on!" He flies the ship to the opening of the command board the ship,this was it.


	6. Chapter 7:Day 4

It was currently 12:02 PM,two past team flies the ship right into a landing was parademon,no one there to capture them."It looks ,use your censors to locate Megan and Superboy." Dick says."Already on it." Blue Beetle says as he walks out of the was patrolling,angrily."Anything?" Dick asks."I'm getting life readings,about 3,000 feet...that way!" He run to a big door."Kid,do your thing." Dick nods and vibrates through the wall,shifting the locks and opening the keep running."2,500...2,000." Blue Beetle says counting down."1,000...500...0." He stop in a ginormous room,covered in yellow glass,about 100 feet in front of them,and hug staircase going up to a chair with controls around ,the giant door behind them slam closed,Bart tries to phase but get's electrocuted."It was a trap!" Blue beetle shouts."Yes...you think like the children you are."A voice appears in his chair,like he had been there but had been invisible."Darkseid." Starfire says."Hello Tamaranean,we meet time you won't escape me...haha alive that is."He says."Look around you,Darkseid,you are outnumbered."Kaldur says."Yes,so it seems."He says."Soooooo...are you going to fight us?" Beast Boy asks."No,of course not,I tend to let my parademons kill my prey."He of a sudden millions of parademons flood the room and crowd around them."COME ON!" Kid Flash yelled,but none of them moved."Oh,you thought I meant now,no no...I have someone else who would looove to meet you."He presses a button.I big beam comes down from the wall,bringing something down with it.

The team watches it descend as they ready for comes to the ground and the beam disappears."HELP!" Two voices and Connor were strapped to the ceiling."Dick,you have get out,that-" Superboy tries to say."Shut them up!" Darkseid yells.A parademon shoots them,which knocks them out."Let them go!" Dick yells."Oh I will,if you win,which is a 0.0000000001 percent chance."Darkseid says."Now, time to show you my weapon ...kill these children!" He says quietly to the pod."What,do you have a giant butterfly in there?...OOOOhhh I'm so scared,hahaha!" Beast Boy the door of the pod flies off and smashes his against the wall."Ok,that's not funny." He says as he falls to the ground and flies from the pod,as two red eyes ...she came girl came out in a black suit,with Darkseid's symbol stretched across it."Kara..." Darkseid looks to her master."Kill." He says."Yes,Master." She turns back around,and shoots lasers from her eyes as she then screams with rage,"KILL!"

She leaps at out speeding through each of them,fighting while blocking all of their punches. Dick blocks her punch but is knocked brings out a water mace and swings it at blocks with her wrist and punches gets thrown to the ceiling and falls Boy lunges at her transforming into a eyes glow as she blasts him into Blue Flash comes up behind her and fast punches just watches him."Uh...I'm sorry."She picks him up,flies up to the ceiling,and throws him to the hovers above the fallen team."Hahahaha!" Darkseid laughs."Oh, Kara,you are perfect ,my ultimate weapon."She smiles evily,then looks behind her hovers above Darkseid with her eyes glowing a dark green as she starts to form a green energy blast,but Kara pushes him out of the way as she shoots laser blasts from her eyes,deflecting Starfire's two beams meets and blast Starfire back and knocks her into the smiles,but quickly she it looks at all of them,and feels...sad."Master?" She looks at her."She asks questions too? 'Sigh' Yes?" He asks."Why...why did I do this?" He walks up to smacks her to the floor."Because I,your master,instructed you questions will get you in trouble,clone."He says."PARADEMONS!" Take her back to her pod!" He looks down,"Forgive me,Master." She says as she walks into her pod doors close."All is falling into place." He says.

Darkseid stands under the holding tubes containing the parademons wheeled Kara's pod over beside the others."Place the thing there,she is utterly useless now."He walks out of the ,being right beside Dakrseid and hearing what he said, tried to convince herself,"My Master needs me,my master needs me."She says over and over."No,he doesn't."A voice says."Who's there?" She asks."My name is Megan,I want to help you,but first you need to help us."She says."He,he placed you in a crio-tube,you shouldn't be able to talk."She says."I am asleep,but my mind is not."Megan says."Why should I help you,you're the enemy."She says."Are we? Look around placed you with us,the prisoners,he calls you it,he only needed you to get us .He doesn't need is a ruthless being who conquers worlds,and you have assisted him in doing somewhere in to me,I know you can still do the right thing,if you help us,we can help you."Megan finishes."Please,Kara,help us."She says."You,you know my name."She smiles and a happy look comes across her .She closes her eyes and she turns, sucks in and blows the door off of her smashed the containers they were trapped all come to."It's the creature,get her!" Bart yells."NO!" Megan stops them and freezes them in their tracks."She's on our side now."Megan says."Uh,egon,an yu?" Blue Beetle mutters."Oh,sorry." She says as she unfreezes them."I don't trust her..."Kid Flash says. She looks over at them shyly,"Megan...who's the hunk?" She asks."Uh,his name is Connor,or Superboy,and he's taken."She answers."No,not him,I know him,I'm his clone.I mean the one in the red and yellow outfit."She Flash turns bright red and scowls and walks up to being,or having the appearance of,a 13 year old she is looks down on her."You were cloned out of me.I am the son of superman...which means."He grins." How's it goin',Sis?" She smiles and hugs him."Uh,ok,yeah...straight to the hugging."He says as she squeezes him tighter."Ugh." He groans."Oh, ,I guess I don't know my own strength ,and sorry,ya know,for the beating you part,and that instead of sister...how about...cousin?" She says as the girls surround smiles,"I'll be keeping my eye on you." He says,then backs away."So,what is your name?" Kaldur asks."I'm...Supergirl."She says."Alright,Supergirl,let's get you out of here."Kaldur runs to the door and the team runs through the ship."Wait,what about,GASP!" Supergirl stand by their ship in the hanger grins."Oh come on,what is with this guy!" Beast Boy yells.

Darkseid smiles."So you have escaped,well you are smarter than I took you all for,but you have no chance of escape now."He says."Oh Kara,you could have been so much more than this,but you have failed me,so you too shall die." He scowls."You never cared about me! I was your slave! These people helped me,so I helped them."She says."Oh,stupid girl,you now will die."He shoots omega beams,weaving around the room,but before they could reach her Superboy jumped into the blocked the blasts with his chest,then blew his freeze breath at Darkseid,but he blocked with his arms,then broke the ice off by unclenching his lunged for Kara,but Kid Flash sped up to him and knocked him in the side of his head,and Blue Beetle shot him down to one he looks up,Kara jumps down with her fist clenched,ready to punch she lands,a sonic boom was blast through the team was knocked down,but as they got up they expected Darkseid to be down,but he stood,clenching Kara's fist in held her up as his eyes started to glow bright red,Kara's eyes widen."Goodbye,Supergirl."

Kara sheild's herself with her other fist as she readys herself for her a bright light comes in through the hanger was a big balls of energy hurdling towards he looks over,his eyes widen."No...NO!" He blast touches him,then grows ten times bigger,and blast destroys that part of the ship,as the team is hurdled into space,and float there,helplessly trying to hold their breath ,a ship appears in front of them.A purple beam draws them in,as they close their eyes.

"Ugh,uh" Dick starts to wake lies in a room with odd shaped looked like shiny clay molded to make were two openings on each side of the walls,where he could see continuing room,full of his stands,and walks around the room a his door opens,"Dick,are you all right?" Starfire says as she walks in."Yeah,uh are you?" He asks."Yes,Tamaraneans have a sort of invulnerability."She looks at him and smiles."Where are we?" Dick grins."Somewhere safe from Darkseid,somewhere with,sort of like,how should I put this,time guardians."She says."They are called,The New Gods." She opens the door more,and shows him the walks out on the platform and sees his teammates safe in the other the middle,what looked like a small city with ships and floating above them all,a throne with a man sitting at it."That is the Highfather,the king of sorts,of their world,New Genesis."She looks around in wonder."Wow,is this the planet?" He asks."Oh no,this is their ship."She eyes widen as he stands astonished."Koriand'r?" A voice says."'Gasp' Uncle O!" She hugs the wore a red and black suit with a yellow helmet."Dick this is Uncle O,or by his real name, is a metaphorical uncle,he has been there for my family since I was a tiny bumgorf."She says."What are you doing here,Korie?" He asks."Tamaran...was attacked and killed everyone and captured then through me to the planet earth where these kind children found me."She says."Oh,Korie,I'm are here to help you and your have been tracking Darkseid through multiple universes."He says."Oh thank you,Uncle O." She says."I am going to go wake the others."She says."You are Dick,right?" Orion asks."Yes it is,so you know Darkseid?" He asks."Oh,you have no idea."


	7. Chapter 8:Day 5

"DESAAD!" Darkseid yells from his regeneration tube.A big room with wires and cords attached to the ceiling and winding into the lie there with a scowl."Yes oh humble one?" DeSaad says as he stumbles into the room."Do you know who that was,DeSaad?" He cowers,"Yes,Oh holy one." He sits up and steps off of the tube like platform."That...was the only person in the whole multiverse that can defeat was supposed to be dead,right DeSaad?" He says."Um,yes sire? We sent him and his exploding ship into a blackhole,he should be dead."DeSaad fists tighten as he walks over to him."Yet...he is our plan is to go forth,he...they,must be out of our a squadron of parademons to the fourth world...as a gift...for my son!" Darkseid yells."Yes,my master."DeSaad says as he scurries out of the closes the door."Computer,open transmission link."He says."Daaaarkeiiid,has the plan been completed?" A voice screen appears with a giant eye in the middle of it."There has been a comlication of will be handled though,you will have your way with the heroes."He says."Gooooood.I will have my army,and you shall rule the universe."The voice says."When shall the portal be open?" The voice asks."Forty eight hours,in forty eight hours it will open,and you shall have your revenge!" Darkseid answers."Remember,Darkseid,if you fail me,you shall be my slave as well." The voice says."All is understood...Starro."Darkseid screen zooms out to show Starro,a giant,starfish like alien who wants world domination,and all of his "family" next to him."One last thing,how is our spy doing?" Darkseid asks."She is still intact,we are still getting information out of her,but it seem to have a different effect on her."Starro says."She is with your son,they are planning to bring an army to this dimension,they had better not succeed."Starro demands."It shall not,Starro,I have taken care of it."He says."Goooood." Starro says as the transmission looks forward and grimaces.

"Come,the Highfather is exstatic to meet you."Orion step onto the glowing blue begins to rise as they head to the top of the ship."Dude,this is sick,it's like a giant alien cruise ship!" Blue Beetle says to Kid city disappears as the platform goes into a short tunnel and begins to slow comes up to a big room with many consules and chairs in it,and a throne like chair in the the very front a large,blue field acts as a window letting you see into space."This is the main control room of the ship."He says as he leads them to the front."And this,is the ,say hello to the Highfather."Orion says.A man with a long grey beard and green armor on turns in the chair."Hello,Titans."The man says."Hello,Highfather."Starfire says as she goes and stands next to him."Hello,Koriand'r.I am so sorry to hear about your people shall mourn for weeks."He says."I hate to break up ther reunion,but we have a problem to deal with."Superboy says."Yes,I know of has been a problem for us for millenia."Highfather says as he presses a button on his chair and the blue field turns into of flying through,shooting down planets shown being watches,as she thinks about her steps to the front."Sir,he is going to do that to our planet in 48 have to help us."She Highfather turns and walks over to her."Darkseid is to be stopped...but not today."He says."What?" Dick chimes in."Darkseid has a fleet big enough to destroy this were not prepared this shall go back and bring an army."He says."But our planet!"Superboy says angrily."I'm sorry...we cannot help you."He says as he sits back down."RAWR!" Superboy yells as he jumps at presses a button and freezes him in midair."If you are to be like that,to the cellblock with all of are to come with us."He says."Highfather,that is-"Orion tries to say."Do not dare confront me,boy!"He backs away and bows."I...am sorry,Highfather."He sits back down as Orion leaves the room.

Back on earth."This is Gordon G. Godfrey coming in with the earth has two days left to live,and where are our heroes?We have not seen them nor heard from them?What about their little brats? They are hiding in fear like the rest of you! With these parademons guarding the streets,it is not safe to come out of your homes,but then a question arises,why doesn't he just end it?Why wait seven days? Well we will never know Gordon Godfrey."He says as the screen goes black."Good,Godfrey."Darkseid says as he comes into the stands and walks to Darkseid."I am to still get my reward?" He asks."Yes,the heroes gone,and you the only human left."He answers."Hmhmhmhmh yes."Godfrey leaves as the leader of REACH comes in."He doesn't suspect anything?" He grimaces."Humans are a pathetic race,so thats a no."He says."How do I know you won't do the same to me?" He asks."Darkseid's smile fades."Because I would have no reason to.I have nothing against REACH."He answers."You had better,otherwise you might find yourself a new enemy."He says as he leaves.

Wally runs through the street,punching parademons with groceries in his knocks on each door of the houses he passes and leaves a doors open as they cheer him on and take the goes to the park where he takes down five more parademons."Hey,scale-for-brains! DUCK!"He yells as he jumps up and runs on their heads,kicking each one as he goes jumps off as they all fall to the runs back to the house.'Now to put this ring Uncle Barry gave me to good use.'He spun in a circle and put the Flash costume back in the ring,then shoves it in his walks inside to find Artemis watching tv."Hey baby,nothing tried to get in while I was out?"He asked."How...dare...you,Wally?" She asks him."What?" He stands showing the screen of the watches...him...running to each house and fighting parademons."You..lied to me."She says.'Oh no.'

"Wally,how could you do this?" She firmly asks him."What?You mean help 's why we are heroes,Artie!?" He says."No,you said we were going to take a break,no matter what,and now I find out you went against your word! I don't care that you help people,what I care about is that you lied to me about it!?"She yells."Why do you think I did!? I wanted you safe!" He yells."Then why didn't you just tell me!? There was a reason for me not wanting to be a hero anymor- ahhhh."She groans as she stumbles to the floor."Artie?"He asks as he runs over to her."What's wrong?"He asks."Wally,I was going to tell you...I'm pregnant."She 's eyes widen."Wally...you have a son."

"I cannot believe he did this!" Dick says as he sits on the bench in his cell."Well I can,I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."Superboy says trying to tries to rip the bars off,but they glow green as he backs away."Ugh,the bars are laced with kryptonite...guess I wasn't the first they captured."He sits,crying in her cell."How could he do this,the Highfather was always so nice."She says."Really,we couldn't tell."Kid Flash tries to shift through her cell,but it electrocutes her."Ah,I can't escape either...we're trapped here."She says."No,I see that you shall escape."A voice says behind walks forward,and see's a woman,chained to the wall."What?" She woman had short,black hair and a purple,raggedy cloak."Who are you?" She asks."I am of no importance,but you is said that you shall be the destroyer of Darkseid,that you will stop him."She says."Why are you in here,and how do you know that?" Megan asks."I waqs put here for my fathers wrongdoings,and just something we demons can do."She answers."But we are trapped here,no one can help us."She says."I think your about to be proven wrong."She says is puzzled,then hears a looks around to find Orion unlocking the door."Come,we haven't got a lot of time."He runs out,but then steps back."Come with can be part of our team."She says."The girl smiles as she comes out of the hands glow black and her cloak rises and mends walks out with Megan."What's your name?" Megan asks."Raven."She smiles as they both fly out.

Orion sneaks the Titans through the underground system of the ship."There are no guards down here,we should make it back safely."He says as he hovers above the ground on his device."This way."He says as he opens a trap all climb the ladder and find themselves in the hanger."Why are you helping us?" Dick asks."And why shouldn't I punch your face in?" Superboy asks after."Because I am not like them,I didn't want to lock you guys up,I wanted to if I didn't go along with the Highfather,I too would have been put in prison."He says."Now go,save your world.I have re-piloted the ship so it flies right above the earth."He team goes to the bioship."What about you?"Dick asks."I'll be fine,kid,and when you meet Darkseid again,say hi for me...from his son."He 's eyes widen,then he get's onboard and flies the ship watches them go,then transports to the flight control deck."You helped them escape."Highfather says."Yes,Step-father,I had too."He answers."You know the punishment for helping prisoners."He says."Yes."Orion steps up,and pulls a sword out of his raises it to Orion's head,and gets ready to slit his he throws the sword down."You have dishonored you Highfather...but you were have to help all people,we are guardians of the you like to do that honors?" Highfather stands and sits at the throne,and navigates the ship."Back to earth!"

The Bio ship lands by the mountain."Alright,come we-"Dick starts to say,but he is interrupted."Now this is a party!'Someone the mountain, Deathstroke to had taken the mountain."Ahem."Dick coughs as all of them look over at him."Ooh look,it's the raggedy team of teens."Joker says."As you can see we have taken over your mountain,and it looks like we now get to take care of you."He says as he pulls a knife the girl comes forward."Azarath...Metrion..ZINTHOS!"She black energy comes out of her hands and surrounds the ,with a zip,they were falls to the ground,weakened."Wow,that was amazing."Beast Boy says."Thank you."She both smile."Where did you send then?"Dick asked."I looked in their head and sent them to the place none of them wanted to go to...jail."She says."Good job."He stands and she put's up her hood."I want to help you against Darkseid."She says."Why?" He asks."Because,you all saved me,I think I owe you something."She walks up to her."How about instead,you could use your kind on the team."He smiles and nods."Jeez,we're gonna need more bedrooms."Blue Beetle turns and looks at his team,how it has smiles,then says,"One day until Darkseid unleashes his full power,and we are going to be all have made the commitment to save the world...you can still walk out that door,it's not to this,we will fight,we will take down this threat...together!'He says."TOGETHER!"The team shouts." .The Titans,andwe are going to save the world!"He all cheer,then get serious.'Let's do this.'


	8. Chapter 9:War

'Suiting that reminds you,this could be the could be the last time we fight,but we don't know,together we are stronger than any might be the world's last .When getting ready to go to war,you cannot go in with trained all them with their powers,and ,Raven,and Supergirl,they are ready.' "Alright,tonight hell will break loose starting with this city,but not if we stop will come down to earth for this final will protect the city,and stop we fail,the earth is dead."Dick says as he points at a map."That's why we won't."Superboy smiles."Yeah we can do this!"Beast Boy looks at his teammates, his phone rings."Wally,are you coming?"He asks."No Dick,I'm sorry.I-...I have a son."He says."We will be rooting for ya from the hospital."He chuckles."Well,good luck,man."He says."You too,Wall."He says as he puts his phone down.

The clock started the countdown to midnight .The team stood under the giant ship."This is it."He stands,ready to be teleported."You all shall die."He says to team looks up at the ship."Titans...GO! 5...4...3...2...1

parademons filled the skies as they came in a hoard down to the stands in his ship, the parademons come from the skies,the Titans, parademons touch ground,as they start shooting at the buildings and people."Where are your heroes now,earth?"Darkseid yells."RIGHT HERE!"Superboy team comes out of an invisible forcefield,right in the middle of the battle led his Titans into ran at the threw punches left and right as he knocked many to the ,Miss Martian,and Kid Flash sped in,hitting were taking them out one by flew through the sky,shoots lasers down and killing walked through,pulling them boy flew down with Blue Beetle,and turned into a Rhino and charged,impaling the parademons as Blue Beetle blasted the middle of the city,Aqualad fights with Supergirl,Bumblebee,and a squad of whole team,ruthelesly fighting the throws a water ninja star as it hits three through the blasts two and dives from another shooting it in the back,and Supergirl,she flies down and freezes them,punches five,and lasers two more through the watched as his army grew weaker and smile had disappeared."DeSaad,send the Gammas."He says."Yes sir."He answers.

The team reformed under the giant fighting some flew up and grew three arms as he punched five of them down to the ground."Superboy punched three,and threw them into two hit two with his night sticks and kicked were all down."Haha we did it!"Beast boy had taken hours for them to defeat team stands in the silence."Is that it? Ha! Some all powerful being,we took those suckers down!"Beast Boy says."I don't think that was it."He pods drop from the ship."Everyone move!"Dick run as the pods hit the impact blasted the team to the get up,ready to pods sit come closer to them,as they start to come out,and three legs pods lift off the ground as the legs push them up.A head appears our of each on,and snarls."REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"They ,out of the bottom come eggs break open as parademons fly giant creature start to demolish building as one heads for the park."Aqualad,Supergirl,Megan,Raven,take care of that one,we'll take care of the egg laying one!"Dick leads them to the park."The rest of you,take care of the monster,Superboy,take care of the eggs and what comes out of them!"He punches onto them,beating them until they were mush,then attacked each places bombs on the creature's legs,as they blow seemed to do them jumps on it's head and starts attacking flies around it,shooting it.'Well this is going to be harder than I thought.'Dick thinks.

"I don't think this could have ever been easy,Dick.' Megan says rolls his eyes as he punches the eyes of the flew down from the skies,shooting run Flash runs around them telling them,"To the park,hurry!'He yells as he punches a crowd and run to the park.A ship hovers down in front of the hovers there, Flash stands there,waiting for them to make the first flies,then energy bolts,Kid Flash speeds around the his eyes,everything frozen,moving an inch a picks up a sewer hatch and places it in front of a person,he puts a mailbox in front of two others,and moves four others out of the others,somehow each blast didn't hit them."Kid Flash! Yay,Hooray!"They yelled."That's just what I needed to hear,now get to the park!"He continue to run.

Arsenal zips down from a building and kicks three parademons Piper,AKA Arsenals daughter,zips down as well and plays her of mice and rats surround the parademons as they chomp picks up a rat,"I'm gonna name you...Scraps."She extends her flute as it becomes a staff and she attacks more smiles as he let's his arrows Titans continue to ships come jumps and smashes one to the jumps inside."Ha,who can fly now?"He says as he tries to control the places his hands on two pulls them forward as the ship pushes them back as the ship flies up."Whooooohooo!"He grabs his closes his eyes as he gets a mental scan of the outside ships shooting tall smiles as he keeps his eyes thinks,'Shoot.' and the lasers takes down two ships."HAH YES!"He continues to flies downward to the team."Take down the ship!"Dick cries."No,it's me,I hijacked it and am on a roll."He says flies down as more parademons flood the flies up as her hands glow."HAAAAAAA!" She yells as she shoots large beams from her hands and parademons turn to dust as the beam touches looks up at her."Wow."He says then lands and black parademon dust falls around her."Nice job,rookie."He says as he looks at her."Thank you,Nightwing."She says."Call me Dick."He says as he smiles and punches a parademon from smiles as the sky turns black,as the heroes parademons flee to the skies."What's going on,guys?" Beast Boy and Dick look at each other and look back giant command ship hovered towards the ground shook as it got rushed into their homes and hid in subways as it touched the ground.A large hissing sound boomed through the air as the ship Titans backed away as the ship groaned."I think this is it,everyone,be ready."He all ready themselves as they large face of Darkseid on the front of the ship,opened.

The mouth lowered and two sides of the face lifted to the sides of the flew out as a bright light shone around a figure."Bang,bang,bang."Large sounds were made that sounded as if someone were walking down ,out of the steam,Darkseid appeared."You...heroes...steal my clone,cripple my army,and now you think you can defeat me."He says as he steps off of the last step."Too that...I say HA!"He yells as he shoot his eye jump out of the way as two of the eye beams follow jump from their path as they blast Superboy flies to him and punches his face,which only hurt knocked her aside and caught Raven's spell threw it back at cam from one side as Kaldur threw his sword at blocks the sword and stops throws her into Beetle drops Beast Boy from the sky as Beast Boy turns into an puts his hands up and catches him then throws him into Bumblebee and Blue stands and runs at him,Superboy super blows him into grabs his head and electrocutes Darkseid with his night meerly chuckled as he grabbed his head and threw him to the came and punched him,or at least tried caught each jab and throw,and grabbed Superboy's head,and smashed it into the smiled as he looked around,then saw hovers above the ground as she is in a ,the city burned from the team,lying on the ground, picks Nightwing off of the looks back at her."The Martian,the last team is defeated,your city burns! Just like your visions."He looks at his with widened eyes."You...you knew about them...you were the one causing them?!"She yells."No,even I do not have that kind of power,but it seems the one who does...his power has a different effect on ,they came true,and you could not stop it,nor can you now."He says as he walks closer to backs away."Hmhmhmhmh,say good bye...MARTIAN!"He chuckles as he lifts his fist."ROY NOW!"She jumps from a building and shoots an arrow at catches it."Really?"Darkseid chuckles."Oh yes."Megan arrow opens as goo flings out of coats him in it and it dries as it does."Hurry,Megan,now!"Roy hovers up as her eyes eneters his mind."RAAAAAAARW!"He yells in sifts through his ,fire,people she sees sees what he meant by "He".The greater force,the reason Darkseid waited... comes out of the trance,but then her mind is attacked."AHHHHH!"She yells gripping her falls to the ground and jumps down to her and picks her head up."Megan?"He says trying to wake her walks looks up,as he receives a punch in the falls down."DADDY!"A girl voice looks squints,then his face looks at her and it reminds him of...he grimices as his face turns evil."Hello, this your father? I am so sorry,if you would like...you may suffer the same fate!"He shoots his omega beams at gasps as she sees them coming straight for her."AHHHHH!"

She jumps off the building and lands on a blows her and cats,mice and rats flood the dogs jumps onto throws them cats clawed at him,he trapped them in a forcefield,and the mice and rats he merely stepped gasps as she extends her flute into a staff and her face jumps at him,hitting and jumping around laughs."Don't laugh at me!"She pokes his eyes and jumps onto his rubs his eyes then gets really steamed grabs her and throws her onto her groans in attaches a little device to her that electrocutes her."Consider this mercy."He smiles as he looks around marvels in his starts to lift herself from the ground."You,you weren't satisfied with my planet,so you had to destroy this one as well? You are a monster,a selfish,evil monster."She says."I know,doesn't it make you this destruction,the damage,the beautiful fire and 't it fill you with...pleasure?"He turns and faces hovers above the ground."No...and neither do they."She lists his brow,but soon realises what she meant.A large,gold ship hovered next to shoots a large beams that sets the ship to flames as it blows uncrosses his arms as fear sweeps across his mind."No...NO!" He grabs Starfire and smashes her into the before he can,Megan lifts her looks whole team stands around looks around himself and then to the sky."Hello,Father...long time no see."A voice yells."No...it cannot be!'Darkseid ,Highfather,and more are shown on a hologram projected in the sky."It's over."


	9. Chapter 10:The End(Or is it)

Darkseid stands under his fallen flies down from the hovers in front of Darkseid."Hello Father."He continues to look towards the titans still surround him."Do you know...that fire,is the most destructive thing in the burns cities,can grow at will,and can be the cause of is something many have,but none have is to be earned,to be used by those powerfull enough to use it."He says."Orion continues to look at him."I suppose that is why I use it.I use it to show no one is above me,nor ever will my son,are you ready to die?"He says as he looks at Orion."I nor any of my friends are going anywhere,father,you are to be sentanced to an eternity in solitude on New Genisis."He says."No,I don't think I am."He presses a button on his falls to the grunts in pain."Megan!"Superboy says as he tries to help her,but her eyes glow face is hidden as she rises from the ground...with what looked to be...a star.A creature with one eye attached to her face screeched as Megan throws her hands teammates are forced to the ground and attacked all groan,all except Starfire."So...he is here."Orion says."Yes,foolish boy,but what I am wondering is why you aren't falling to the ground as well."He says."My tech is to great for that martian's mind to penatrate,so I protected myself and Koriand'r." He replies."Now...stand down,Father."He says."Well if you won't die by the mind of a martian,you will die by the hand of Darkseid." He says as he runs towards hovers up and behind Darkseid shooting turns and smiles as he shoots omega beams at flies up and around,avoiding the comes from jabs and punches Darkseid until he is knocked to the stands and punches at blocks while punching was flies down and jumps from his hover board as it knocks Darkseid against a falls to the helps him up."Let us finish him."She says."Agreed."He walk up to Darkseid,who layed on the ground."Im-impossible.A tameranean cannot defeat me."He says."Well you should have thought of before destroying my planet."She fires her hits Darkseid chest."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARW!"He yells in starts to get brighter,and brighter,and brighter until,"KABOOOOM!" A large explosion finished panted."We did it."She said."Not quite."Orion continued to hold the team down,then she let them go,then flew into the air,and out of sight.

"Ugh...wha-what." Dick wakes up in the medical bay at the gets up and walks into the main stood around Starfire and stops halfway into the room and listens in."I am going to miss you so much,Uncle O."She says as she hugs him."As I,you my darling,but I have...different matters to attend to you all,I do hope you find your friend."He throws a round,glowing sphere to the steps onto it."Farewell."He says as he teleports turns and sees all smile."We thought you would never wake up,dude." Beast Boy says."Yeah you were out for a day."Connor smiles."Did we-?"He starts to say."Yes,Darkseid is destroyed,we did it."Kara smiles in releif."Megan!"He says."We know,she flew off the night we defeated haven't found her or the Justice League yet,but we are trying not to suspect anything to bad has happened yet."Oracle says as she rolls up to him."I'm so proud of you, all are."She nods and gives him a stands."Looks like I'll be staying around for a while."He says."I don't think you have a choice."Connor says."Yeah,your our leader,boy."Bumblebee comes up."I know I haven't been here for even two days,but from what I can tell,you a great you'll have me,I would love to be lead by you."She smiles as he looks at all smile walks up to the computer."I took DNA samples of eah of you when we met,I can track Miss M with hers,then we can try and find the league."He says as he types."What,how did you get mine,and Starfires,and Ravens?" Kara asks."Check your arms."He each lift their sleeves to find punctures."Looks like our old Dick is back."Blue Beetle presses some buttons on the computer,as a map comes up.A red blip moves towards space."There she is."He turns."We're ready."Kaldur looks forwards."Titans,GO!"

The End

In deep flies threw space,passing planets and stops."I am here my master."She says." the others."A voice bows as she flies to an asteroid and of heroes lined up on the whole Justice League,and more,all with star creatures on there faces,and in the front,Darkseid.G. Gordon Godfrey and DeSaad each has a star creature on there face as they held Darkseid ,the voice echoes through space."You failed me,Darkseid."The voice says."The New Gods interfered,if not for them I-" "No excuses, failed,and your failure,is my gain."It says.A little star creature flies towards Darkseid."No,no,NOOOOO!"He attaches itself to his stumbles to the ground."Do you serve?"The voice ...My lord,Starro."He says."Goooooooood."Starro says as he floats in space."My army is finally is coming and you,Titans,will die."


	10. Chapter 3:Preparing

Lex Luthor sits in his guards stand at the doorway."Leave me."He says as they walk chair turns as his window turns into a computer eyes and a blacked out body are shown."Luthor,have you done as planned?"A voice says."Yes,Lord Darkseid,it is will offer our surrender I shall join you on your ship and the world will be destroyed."Lex says."Prolong the surrender,the plan requires more three days,then you will get what is yours."He says."Yes,Lord Darkseid."He screen disappears and Lex smiles.

"You will die." Starfire pain of her words the monster yelled to them,before the end."You,all,will die."She remembered her family,being slaughtered,her planet being ransacked. She could not believe that her world was gone,nor could she take it lightly."So,this Darkseid plans the destruction of earth,but when? How do we know when to be ready?" Connor asks."His ship was close to your moon when I was launched is close,but he does not usually earth should be gone by now." Koriand'r says." Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Connor shys away."Don't listen to him,your fine...just fine." Kid Flash says."If you are referring tho the lip contact I gave you,it was not in the way you people use lip contact to learn languages of a hug,but telepathically linking with their brain."Oh...ok...'sniff',nevermind then." He says as he walks the team talked about the situation,Megan was more concerned with Artemis."Hey...listen I am so sorry for what happened the other day-" She starts to say." No...it was my fault.I took Wally's death personally and I took it out on everyone that he is back though,I should be apologizing...to everyone...for my attitude." Artemis says."No,your were just upset." Megan hugged her and they chatted a bit more.

"Figures,right when I come back,there is an alien tyrant trying to kill !" Wally said to himself as he walk down the hall."Heeeeeeey Wally,hows it goin'?" Bart says as he walk's along with him."Hey kid,wassup." He answers."Sooo...will you be...taking-" "No kid,you can stay Kid Flash." "Yippee!" Bart yells."Yeah,I'm takin' a break from the hero stuff,just for a bit." He says."Artie,let's go!" Wally yells."Wait,where are you going?" Megan asks." Artemis and I are...taking a break, settling down." He says." Oh sure,when a giant monster threatens us,you take off, ,well...we wish you luck friend." Blue Beetle says."Thanks man...Hey Dick...thanks...ya know for bringing me back...but if I go all zombie it's on you." Wally chuckles,as he nods his and Wally walk out."It was nice to see you all again!" Wally ,right as they portalize,the Mountain rumbles."Ahhhhh!" Everyone yells."What is it with this mountain and earthquakes!?" Kid Flash yells.

"GUYS! The news!" Oracle giant screen turns on and reporter Gordon G. Godfrey speaks," This evening a giant ship seems to be hoovering above the whole city is trembling...wait...we have received a transmission from the is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet on the scene." The camera switches to her."This is Lois Lane.A giant picture is appearing in the sky..of what seems to be a man...or is-...wait it's talking." She turns and the camera points to the sky."From you new master,Darkseid,a message!" A man is a purple cloak says as the camera turns black...and eyes appear in the ,the voice, "This is a warning...I am your doom...I am Darkseid.I have conquered 17,000 galaxies and destroyed one million planets,so yes,you should be earth belongs to may surrender,or...in seven days...you will all be may fight if you like...it will only prolong your death...but if it makes you feel better,or you can surrender and call me your new " heroes",they are of no help to you...they are,how shall you say,under new managment...and so are ready,be ready,for the end." The transmission ends...the people rushing,screaming,to their homes.

"We now tune in to our president,Lex Luthor."Lois Lane the screen switches to the oval office." This,is Lex all have seen a transmission from the sky has shown us,our world is in danger,Seeing as this thing gave us a chance to live,to survive,I would say we take shall make contact with the being,and human race shall survive."He finishes as the screen goes blank.

"Wally,Wally come in." Dick yells through his whole cave, earthquake trapped the team ,Superboy,and Zatanna were working on moving the rubble,but no sign of getting out soon."I say it's her fault." Superboy thinks." Connor,don't say that."Megan thought." Well maybe if she had just died up there." "Connor!" Megan thinks." This should not be happening!" Connor thinks."So you think it's her fault he chose earth?No,she said he was at the moon when he was torturing her so he was already here." Megan looks down,then turns away and keeps working."Kaldur,any word on the Justice League?" Dick asks."No,but even if I were to keep at this,I don't think they would do you think he meant be,"The heroes can't help us." "So he abducted the Justice league?" "Or worse,all of the said all heroes,not just the ones here." Kaldur says." So why are we still here?" Dick asks." "I don't know." Kaldur walks stands at the other end of the walks over to her."He will not let your race live,It is not a being of mercy,he is tricking this planet,that president of yours,a will attack at earth's weakest moment."She nods."Well that's why we're here,we will not let your people die in vain,nor will we let our planet this Darkseid before he does anything"She says as she holds Starfires hands.

"Guys,I found a transmission!" Oracle says."It was sent...just now." She pulls it up," It's a video." Connor says." Play it." Dick pushes the transmission." Come in,this is Batman." Everyone gathered around the computer."It is currently 0800 hours,and the world is about to face terror and war...Darkseid has captured the heroes of the world,and has even tracked me down.I don't have much time,so this must be all must be wondering how you are not gone,why do you think we made your base a mountain? So you could stay hidden if a problem like this ever team was formed,you were not just leaving us to become new heroes,you were meant to replace us if ever a problem is that time,the time...for are the last chance the earth has for matter what time,and whoever is part of the team,TITANS are the only hope for the earth...prove your might." A screech is heard in the background." TITANS...go. Batman out." He finishes...as a parademon attacks him from behind,and the screen goes blank."What do we do?" Oracle and Dick looked at each other."We do exactly what Batman said...we save the earth."


End file.
